As an example of such lawn mower as described above, there is known a lawn mower disclosed by Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-47023). The lawn mower disclosed by Patent Document 1 includes a pair of left and right main frames (referred to as “rear frame” in this document), an engine mounted to the pair of left and right main frames, a radiator for cooling water that cools the engine, a cooling fan for feeding cooling air to the radiator, and a hood accommodating the engine, the radiator and the cooling fan. With the lawn mower disclosed by Patent Document 1, the radiator, the engine, etc. accommodated in the hood are cooled by cooling air fed by the cooling fan. The cooling air after cooling the radiator, the engine, etc. (cooling exhaust air) is discharged to the outside of the hood.